brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Loading Screen Hints
There are many different hints that show up on the loading screen when you start the event right before a battle begins. Most hints will give you good tips about the game. *You can TAP the yellow control to QUICKFIRE your Super towards the closest enemy. *You can DRAG the red control to AIM your shots. *You can DRAG the yellow control to AIM your Super. *You can cancel an aimed shot by dragging the control back to the middle. *Matchmaking is based on the Trophies of the Brawler you are playing with, making it easy to gain Trophies with a newly unlocked Brawler. *Getting more Brawlers will make it easier to advance in total Trophies and get more Rewards. *Piper's shots do more damage the farther they travel. *Barley's Super is especially powerful at short range, because the bottles land within a small area. *Each time Rico's bullets bounce they travel farther. *You can activate the red control anywhere on the right side of the screen to shoot. *Your attack and Super both have two shooting modes: TAP to QUICKFIRE and DRAG to AIM. *Aiming your shots is good for leading a moving target. *QUICKFIRE is good for fast reaction shots when you don't have time to aim. *QUICKFIRE works well on enemies close to you. *When you are hidden inside a bush, enemies can still spot you if they come close enough. *QUICKFIRE shoots straight towards the closest enemy and does not take into account enemy movement. *Aiming your shots is good for shooting into bushes to check for enemies. *QUICKFIRE works well on enemies that stand still. *QUICKFIRE works well on enemies that move straight towards you or away from you. *When you are inside a bush, enemies can see you if you attack or take damage. *You can use bushes to hide from enemies. *When you use QUICKFIRE, it will fire your weapon even if there are no enemies in range. *Some Brawlers are better on some maps and events than others. *Long range Brawlers are generally better on more open maps. *Close range Brawlers are generally better on maps with more cover and bushes. *Penny can deal a lot of damage with her splash attack if her targets line up. *Getting a team together before a match allows you to plan before the match and pick a good combination of Brawlers. *Try playing friendly games to practice events, set up friendly competitions and more! *After a good match with new teammates, you can press the Play Again to play another match with them! *Friendly games let you pick any event and map. Brawlers will also be fully upgraded! *Frank stops to perform his attack and Super, giving an opportunity for his opponents to get out of his range. *Ticketed events don't use up the Token Bar, instead they require tickets to play. *You can invite Club members to be your friends from the Club member list. *You can invite people from a Team you're on to be your friends. *After a few good games with somebody, you can invite them to be your friend from the suggested friend list. *You can invite people from a Team you're on to be your friends. *You can use the advertise button to advertise your Team to your friends and Club members. *A rotating blue circle under a Brawler means their Super is ready! *A rotating yellow circle under a Brawler means they are currently targeting their Super! *Connect to Supercell ID from the settings screen to keep your account safe and play with multiple devices. You also get a free skin by doing this! *Your Total trophy count is a combination of all your Brawlers' individual trophies. *When not attacking or taking damage for a while, your Brawler starts to heal up. *When Carl's pickaxe hits an obstacle, it bounces off and returns, letting Carl throw it again faster. *When playing POWER PLAY, matchmaking is based on the Points you currently have in the POWER PLAY season. Category:Gameplay